More Than Good Friends
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][Yaoi][SiriusJamesRemus]Quizas no era tan buena idea salir una vez al mes de copas con tus amigossobretodo cuando las copas se suben a la cabeza y acaba todo en un sin sentido.


**N de la Autora: **Si eh vuelto!!!! Para desgracia de todas mis amigas vuelvo a escribir y aquí estoy con una historia de Harry Potter. Es Slash así que al que no el guste ya se esta largando que luego no quiero problemas. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maldita Rowling (quien le mandaba matar a Sirius? ¬¬) y de la Warner (o como se escriba). Nada mas que decir que es un trío un poco explicito (creo q me pase tres pueblos) y que espero que nadie me mate por el final (Kary estas avisada y tu tb Lore, x si acaso ¬¬) Ala pos nada mas que espero que os guste o que por lo menos aguantéis hasta el final mis pesadas notas de autor que van por el medio.

**Aclaraciones:**

"..."- lo que se dice

"..._.."_- lo que piensan (esta en cursiva ok?)

(....)- mis malditas notas U

**Dedicatorias:** a _Hermi16_ (por sus magnificas historias, su amistad y la idea no aprovechada para el final. El final es solo tuyo bueno tuyo y de Kary U); a _Kary Anabell Black_ (para que esas conversaciones múltiples no decaigan y por favor no me mates U); a _Sara_ (para seguir poniéndole los dientes largos hasta que acabe la larga . ¡¡¡Estoy en ello!!!) Y a _Ealnar Vingil_ (a mi Piny, porque por su culpa estoy tan enganchada al Yaoi y al Slash y a esta pareja. ¡¡Gracias!!)

Ahora si, espero que os guste:

**MORE THAN GOOD FRIENDS**

**BY AYA K**

La noche estaba muy avanzada y en las calles de la gran ciudad casi no había ninguna persona. Tal solo alguna pareja o algún grupo de amigos que salían de marcha.

La niebla ya había cubrido prácticamente las calles de la solitaria ciudad y el frío se empezaba a extender por ella.

Precisamente por una de aquellas solitarias calles caminaban tres jóvenes de apenas una veintitantos años. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos en un ligero color miel. Los otros dos eran morenos aunque uno de ellos tenía los ojos grises y al otro se veían que eran marrones detrás de las suaves monturas de sus gafas.

Caminaban en silencio aunque por las sonrisas que lucían los morenos se apreciaba que habían estado en alguna discoteca o algún pub hasta esas horas.

El frío se colaba por las ropas que llevaban los tres y provoco un estremecimiento al castaño

-"¿No creéis que ya es hora de irse a casa?"- pregunto el castaño haciendo que saliera de su boca una neblina al chocar la temperatura de su cuerpo con la exterior.

-"Moony tiene razón, es tarde y deberíamos irnos"- expreso el de ojos castaños.

-"¡Jo, que aguafiestas sois! La noche es joven. Vamos a pasarlo bien a algún sitio.- exclamo el otro moreno.

-"Pues hacer lo que queráis, pero yo me voy a casa"- replico el castaño.

-"Vamos Moony no seas así, quédate"- intento el moreno de ojos grises.

-"No me apetece Padfoot"

-"Vamos Moony la noche es joven. Di que si lobito. Anda........-"intento Padfoot.-Prongs ayúdame a convencerle.

-"Vamos Moony, quédate. Lo pasaremos bien"- intento el otro moreno-"Ademas ya me encargare yo de que este perro no beba mas. Di que si anda."

-"Bueno........ Pero deberíamos irnos a algún lugar a cubierto esta haciendo mucho frío"- sugirió el castaño.

-"Bueno poz vamos a tu casa"- propuso Padfoot picadamente y guiñándole un ojo al castaño.

Este se pudo muy rojo y asintió avergonzado ante la actitud de su amigo.

-"¿Pues a que esperamos?"- exclamo James

Momentos después había desparecido dejando a Sirius y Remus en la solitaria calle. _"¿Por qué será que siempre que nos quedamos solos no hay nadie alrededor...?" _pensaba el castaño. Sirius sonrió y acercándose a Remus dijo:

-"Que buen amigo eres."

El castaño iba a replicar pero de sus labios no salio ningún sonido de sus labios ya que habían sido atrapados por los del moreno. Remus se estremeció ante el contacto con Sirius. El beso apenas duro unos segundos, tras los cuales Sirius se separo y sonrió.

-"Deberiamos seguir a James, ¿no?"

Remus asintió y se dispuso a partir cuando de pronto noto una mano sobre su cintura.

-"Aunque también podíamos irnos a otro sitio, ¿verdad?"

Remus se sonrojo al pensar en lo que podrían esconder esas palabras e iba a responder cuando el moreno volvió a hablar.

-"No, casi mejor que no, a estas horas no hay ninguna cine abierto. Vamonos."

Y así desapareció dejando a Moony sin saber que pensar (vamos con cara de apijotamiento crónico). Primero le besaba, luego le retaba y luego se reía, estaba claro que no había por donde cogerle. Y pensándolo bien, ¿ahora que haría? Tenia a dos de sus mejores amigos en su casa, haciendo dios vaya a saber que (yo lo se ) y estaba cansado y quería dormir. Tomo la que creyó la mejor decisión....se fue andando a casa.

A los veinte minutos llego a al calle donde vivía. Las casa victorianas se extendían a ambos lados, blancas y majestuosas. La casa la había heredado de sus abuelos muggles y le gustaba mucho, además su abuela había tenido mucho gusto al decorarla: aquellos sofás, aquellas cortinas, el color de las paredes, la madera de los muebles, las figuras de cristal.

_Un momento.... ¿Figuras de cristal? ¿En casa? ¿Con Padfoot? ¡¡Añicos!!!_

Con el pensamiento de poner a buen recaudo las figuras de su abuela que tanto tiempo le había llevado coleccionar y que aunque nadie se lo creyese valían su dinero, echo a correr hacia su casa, el número 17.

Llego casi sin aliento y con las llaves abrió la puerta rápidamente. Al casa estaba como el al había dejado, es mas ni siquiera había una luz encendida, excepto el fulgor de la chimenea del salón, aunque no recordaba haberla dejado encendida.

-"¡Prongs, Padfoot! ¿Estáis aquí?"

Sin embargo nadie respondió. El pobre hombre estaba ya un poco asustado pero aun así se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho. Ese simple echo desencadeno todo su futuro y aquella noche (jolin que melodramática soy no . Por si alguien no se entero NO tendría que haber entrado.)

Abrió al puerta y lo que vio hizo que se le cayese la varita y que su boca se abriese de puro asombro. Sus dos mejores amigos, que el creía secuestrados, torturados, muertos e incluso mutilados; estaban en el sofá que su abuela había comprado para el salón, besándose y manoseándose como dos animales; aunque bien mirado algo de animales tenían. (Aclaremos que eran animagos y que digamos que algo se les debía de contagiar en as transformaciones ¿no?)

Los dos hombres (o animales, aquí ya no me meto) se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba y levantaron al mirada para ver a su otro amigo en al puerta con cara digna de un fotomatón (vamos de alucine total, pobre remusin era demasiado joven para ver aquello).

-"Hombre Moony, era hora"- exclamó Padfoot divertido ante al cara del castaño.

-"Si era hora. Llevamos esperándote veinte minutos"- completo Prongs con una sonrisita

(Soy yo a la única que les parece que estos dos no tienen mucha vergüenza ¬¬)

El castaño se recupero lo suficiente de la impresión como para contestarles mordazmente.

-"Pues aburrido, no os habéis aburrido mucho"

-"No te enfades hombre"- Dijo Sirius levantándose y acercándose a el.

-"¡A no! ¿A dónde vas tú ahora? Aléjate"- le dijo apartándose de el.

-"Jolin Moony que Padfoot no muerde"- salto Prongs al ver la cara de perrito que había puesto Sirius.

-"De veras, ¿y que me dices de cuando es negro, lanudo y un....perro?"

La cara de Sirius se tensa.

-"Bueno vale hay me has pillado, pero no negaras que es muy cariñoso."

Sirius sonríe ante el comentario.

-"Si bueno es cariñoso, si te apetece llenarte de babas."- repuso el licántropo con una mueca de asco.-·"ademas debería de quitarse mas a menudo las pulgas."

La cara pasa de una sonrisa a una de enfado.

-"Eso es cierto, peor no es culpa suya es que tiene el pelo muy sensible y a ellas les encanta."

Sigue enfadándose.

-"Ya pero existen tratamientos que......"

Ya no puede más y estalla.

-"¡¡¡¡YA OS VALE, ¿NO?!!!!!"-grito enfadado.-"ESTOY AQUÍ ¿SABIAIS?" (Que temperamento XD)

-"Perdona"- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-"Asi me gusta, los pendientes del Padfoot."

-"Sin comentarios."- repitieron a la vez (hay que ver que ego tiene el chico)

-"Por cierto Sirius, ¿no te habrás acercado a las figuras de cristal de mi querida abuela, verdad?"- pregunto mordazmente Lupin.

-"Bueno hombre Moony ahora que lo mencionas......"- empezó con al mano nerviosamente sobre la nuca.

Remus corrió en busca de las preciadas figuras de su abuela. Corrió hacia en comedor donde las guarda en una vitrina. Y cuando llego........ (¿Alguien se lo imagina? ¿Habrá Padfoot roto todas a las preciadas figuras de la abuela? Se lo diré mañana...No mejor ahora que tengo tiempo )

Vio que todas las figuras estaban limpias y colocadas cada una en su lugar y de la puerta de una de las vitrinas colgaba una tarjeta con su nombre. Remus cogio la tarjeta y leyó.

**Remus,**

**Para que veas que no les tengo tanta manía a las figuras de tu abuela aunque sigo diciendo que no tenía ningún gusto para ellas.**

**Sirius.**

Remus miro las figuras y suspiro derrotado, aun no sabía porque les tenía tanta manía a las pobres figuras, de acuerdo que no eran muy guapas, que su abuela no tenía mucho gusto...pero tampoco era para tanto. Entonces guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Al pasar por el salón pregunto:

-"¿Os apetece un café chicos?"

-"Si no te importa hacerlos Moony......"- dijo Prongs.

-"Claro que no, ahora os traigo dos cargados a ver si os alivia la borrachera."

El castaño se dispuso a hacer dos cafés muy cargados para ver si sus amigos despertaban de una vez y dejaban las prácticas sexuales para otro día, o por lo menos otra casa. (Si su abuela levantara la cabeza.........le mataba fijo, x meter a esos dos en su casa ).

Cuando ya tenia los cafés preparados y se iba a beber el chocolate caliente que se acababa de hacer unas manos rodearon su cintura y se deslizaron por su cadera, una corriente le paso por la columna cuando sintió un tibio aliento en su nuca y un cuerpo robusto que se pegaba a el.

No tenia que pensar mucho para saber quien era, Sirius levaba unos meses muy raro, acercándose demasiado a el. (Demasiado es decir muy, pero que muy cerca.) Nunca le había importado pero una cosa era que le provocara y otra muy distinta que prácticamente se tirara a por el.

Además no estaba entre sus fantasías hacer el amor con su mejor amigo sobre el mármol de la cocina, aunque no negaría que era interesante. Y para colmo seria luna llena en tres días y por esa época estaba muy juguetón y un tanto alterado, por no decir lujurioso (por no decir, mas salido que la copa de un pino . Vale ya lo se no hago gracias pero tengo la vena graciosa ).

Razones suficientes para apartarse de aquel hombre que le estaba provocando descaradamente y que si no se apartaba de el iba a tirarse en la cocino misma. Definitivamente el estaba alterando las hormonas. (No yaaa, no hace falta que lo jure)

-"¿Te importaría parar?"

-"Me importaría."- contesto picadamente- "¿Ya ti?"

-"Sirius en serio, apártate por favor."- rog

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesto? ¿O es que te parezco pesado?"-susurro cerca de su oído.

"_vale la gota que colma el vaso, aléjate de mi oreja. ¡¡¡O no!!! No la muerdas, mecháis en al mar, porque tenia que hacerlo. Vale Remus autocontrol, mucho autocontrol." _Remus suspiro derrotado y sintió una mano cerca de su pecho y un "algo" duro en al espalda (tengo que hacer un croquis ¬¬).

Aquello le estaba matando de placer. _"vale esta bien esta ya no puede ir peor así que de perdidos...al río. A la mierda el autocontrol, si quiere guerra la tendrá."_

-"No molestas pero ¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto dándose al vuelta y mirándole a la cara.

-"¿Yo? Nada ¿tendría que querer algo?"- pregunto inocentemente.

-"Hombre, algo querrás para venir aqu

-"Pues ahora que lo dices...........te quiero a ti."- y antes de que el castaño replicara unió sus labios con los suyos.

Remus quedo sorprendido por el beso, pero poco le duro la sorpresa y entonces le cogio la cabeza del moreno y empezó a besarle encarnecidamente. Sirius jamás había pensado que Remus pudiera saber besar así, pero bueno no era tan malo el haberlo descubierto el.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, ni en que momento se quedaron medio desnudos, pero si se enteraron de cuando les llamo james debido a que su café no llegaba y se aburría, cosa que no ocurría en la cocina (maldito James ya nos ha cortado la escena ¬¬ cagon la mar)

-¡Chicos! ¿Pasa algo que tardáis tanto?"

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se miraron con un deseo y una pasión reprimidas pero aun así esperando a que el otro contestase. Sirius se extraño al ver que Remus no hacia nada por contestar a su amigo y le seguía mirando lujuriosamente y esa mirada le hacia perder la cabeza....por lo que el contesto a James.

-"No James, no pasa nada. Vamos ahora"-grito a su amigo.-"es que se nos ha caído algo y lo estamos recogiendo."

-"Vale"- contesto James-"pero yo no he oído nada"

Sirius palideció ante el comentario y miro a un Remus tranquilo que o dejaba de mirarle con al camisa abierta y la túnica por el suelo, un Remus que contesto serenamente a su amigo.

-"Es que la lata del café es de plástico y no hace ruido al caer. Ahora vamos."

Sin embargo sus ojos seguían clavados ene. Moreno, le miraba detenidamente y el deseo era patente en sus ojos y a Sirius le empezaba a asustar aquella mirada y mas cuando se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.

-"Sino quieres no vamos, aunque seguro preferirás irte a darte una ducha de agua fría, ¿no?"- dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina con el café de James _"uno a cero para mi Padfoot" _

Después Remus se dirigió al salón con el café de James y conteniendo una risita, dejando a l moreno medio traspuesto ante la situación y sin aun creerse coma acababa de jugar con el.

-"Uno a cero Moony. Has ganado una partida pero no al guerra"- murmuro.

Claro que mirándolo detenidamente el había jugado muchas veces con el. Cuando se recupero se bebió el café que reposaba sobre el mármol donde hacia unos minutos se había "comido" a besos a Moony (soy yo la única que cree que la mayor fantasía de estos dos es hacerlo en la cocina ¬¬)

Después se mojo la cara y la nuca en el fregadero, nunca se había sentido tan alterado de esa manera. Cuando se hubo recuperado de lo que había pasado minutos antes (tb tengo que hacer un croquis, no verdad?)Se dirigió al salón aunque lo que encontró no le dio muy buena espina desde el principio.

James estaba en uno de los sofás con un vaso en la mano y no era precisamente café lo que estaba bebiendo, pro el color del liquido, era alcohol. Además tenia la camisa desabrochada dejando sus músculos al descubierto y para que negarlo los abdominales de James siempre le habían gustado, las chicas suspiraban por ellos desde Hogwarts pero solo tenían una dueña, Lily Evans, ahora Lily Potter.

(Vale aclaración: esto pasa después de Hogwarts y Lily y james están casados ok? Cosa q no impide q el marido tenga su salidas cn sus amigos. Entendido?)

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que cierto castaño que le volvía loco estuviese al otro extremo del sofá con otro sospechoso vaso en la mano, la cara roja y con la camisa también desabrochada, ahora si que le iba a ser imposible no tirarse a por el.

Dos de los chicos mas guapos de su generación con al camisa abierta, con sendas borracheras y el con unas ganas de darle marcha al cuerpo increíbles (vamos que no era el único salido de la habitación y esto no era x al luna llena ¬¬, es de nacimiento). Además Remus también tenia sus músculos, no tan desarrollados como los de james, pero músculos al fin y al cabo.

Su cara debía de ser muy graciosa (en realidad lo era, la baba ya llegaba a la alfombra ) porque los dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas al verle.

-"¿Qué hacéis así y bebiendo?"- consiguió preguntar tras recuperarse casi totalmente del shock.

-"Pues nada...Que Moony recordó que era joven, que estábamos de fiesta y saco sus reserva de alcohol."- contesto James.

-"Ponte uno si quieres Padfoot y únete a la fiesta moreno"- invito el castaño con una sonrisa picarona.

Sonrisa que Sirius no esperaba y que le desconcertó totalmente, además normalmente era él el que le desconcertaba a el, no Remus a el. James se dio cuenta y comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-"Muy buena Moony, le has desconcertado"-exclamo de pronto.-"Esto es histórico el conquistador conquistado y precisamente por el lobo tímido"- siguió mientras se acercaba Remus y el revolvía el pelo.

-"Alguan vez tendría que cambiar los papeles, ¿no?"- replico el castaño con una sonrisa juguetona.

Sirius no podía mas....le estaba torturando y vaya tortura tan placentera. Sirius se dio la vuelta confuso y busco un vaso para servirse un poco de licor. Remus y James se dieron cuenta y se miraron fijamente los dos sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba.

Habían dejado los vasos en al mesa cuando Sirius se dio al vuelta y se le cayo el vaso estrepitosamente sobre al alfombra haciendo que el liquido se extendiera por esta rápidamente.

-"Pero que...... ¡Joder!"

No había otra expresión para describir aquellos. Remus y James se besaban con pasión sobre el sofá, el mismo donde hacia un rato el había echo lo mismo con James. Sirius no dejaba de mirar aquellas bocas que se comían mutuamente sin descanso y sus manos que acariciaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Si hubiese sido otro posiblemente se habría ido o se habría sentido muy incomodo, peor a Sirius Back nada o casi nada le hacia sentir incomodo (que queréis eso lo provoca la vergüenza y el como que de eso no usa) y además el solo verlos besándose le estaba excitando sobremanera.

Además el también quería disfrutar de esas caricias y de esos besos. Debía de tener una cara que demostraba que quería unirse a la fiesta, ya que James se giro hacia el y le dijo:

-"¿Quieres unirte ala fiesta, Padfoot?"

Sirius miro a James con los labios rojos ya la respiración acelerada y luego miro a Remus con los labios mas rojos aun y con esa mirada de deseo a la que no el podía decir que no. No tuvieron que repetírselo. Se acerco a ellos y se sentó en medio de los dos donde le había dejado James.

-"Y ahora disfruta"- susurro en su oído Remus.

Entonces mientras el castaño se apoderaba de su cuello y su boca, James se dedicaba a quitarle parte de la ropa y a acariciarle el musculoso torso, depositando de vez en cuando algún beso.

Era de todos sabido que Sirius Black volvía locas a las chicas por su físico y su actitud sinvergüenza, pero aquella situación, era un tanto surrealista, quien le hubiese dicho que algún día se iba a encontrar prácticamente comiéndose a su amigo, se hubiese llevado una carcajada de su parte, pero ahora..........

"_Es tan irreal que me encanta. No es Lily pero no esta mal." _

Sirius coincidía con su amigo, le encantaba la situación aunque pudiese ser un sueño o una alucinación provocada por el alcohol (pues ya debía d estar borracho no? ). Eso quería pensar y creer pero había algo que le estaba demostrando que no era un sueño. Después de todo no podía estar soñando que sus dos mejores amigos le estuvieran provocando ese placer y más con lo que le estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

(Y ahora el que faltaba el lobito ) el castaño estaba claro que había dado al traste con su moral, cu timidez y todo lo habido y por haber. El lobo había podido con el y estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había echo en la vida, puede que mañana se arrepintiera pero ahora iba a disfrutarlo hasta el final.

_-"¿Quién iba a pensar que Sirius Black fuese tan "agradecido" antes sus caricias?" _(Necesitáis un croquis o más o menos lo entendisteis? )

Cierto que la situación se había desbordado un poco, al principio solo querían asustarle pero cuando vieron aquella mirada que les estaba dedicando quedo bien claro que aquello había dejado de ser un juego, el deseo había podido con ellos y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del momento y de ellos mismos.

El ambiente se seguía caldeando y entre caricias y besos terminaron los tres en el suelo del salón rodando sin sentido por ella.

(Weno y hasta aquí llega el fic, gracias por su tiempo su paciencia y todo lo demás pero n se me ocurría nada mas gracias y adiós.)

(Weno vale hay mas era para que sufrierais un poco. Aviso que las siguientes escenas pueden herir la sensibilidad de la gente que las leas, me la hieren hasta a mi y eso q las escribí yo ;; ala a ver si os gusta )

Sirius se había impresionado tanto que apenas reaccionaba aun, pero al verse sobre al alfombra y al lado de donde se extendía la mancha de alcohol, eso sirvió para que espabilara (se entendió? Vamos q el oler el alcohol lo reanimo del shock ). Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban a su lado y se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba algo por hacer.

(Aquí es donde los menores se van del fic)

(Venga que os veo, todos fuera)

(Qdo alguien no? Pues ahora si seguimos .)

(Hay q ver lo pesada que soy no?)

Así pues la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de James mientras Sirius le penetraba incesantemente. James tenia las uñas clavadas sobre al alfombra y se mordía furiosamente los labios, pero aun así no podía hacer nada, aquel placer era demasiado como para no gemir de gusto.

Remus tan solo los observaba entre extasiado y escandalizado. Luego se acerco a Sirius y empezó a morderle el cuello y las oreja mientras el susurraba al oído:

-"El próximo serás tu, recuérdalo bien."

Cuando al fin James llego al orgasmo Sirius dejo de penetrarle y descanso sobre James intentando recuperar el aliento, aunque poco le duro el descanso ya que el castaño se acerco a el con una mirada de lujuria que cualquiera temería y muy a su pesar Sirius la temía y al deseaba a la vez.

-"Tranquilo Prongs yo me encargare de el."- susurro sensualmente el licántropo haciendo que a Sirius se el erizara la piel.

James solo sonrió malévolamente y se apoyo en el sofá para descansar.

Mientras Remus se había acercado a Sirius y después de besarlo repetidas veces con una fuerza y una pasión que a Sirius le asustaban consiguió que el moreno se diese la vuelta y comenzó a besarle la espalda.

Poca gente lo sabía pero la espalda era el lugar donde con solo pasar un dedo Sirius se volvía loco y para su desgracia o su suerte, Remus era uno de los que lo sabía. Remus empezó a acariciarla lentamente haciendo que Sirius se estremeciera repetidas veces, estremecimientos que fueron ocupados por los gemidos que emitía cada vez que el castaño bajaba mas por su columna.

Sin embargo, y después de tirarse a medio Hogwarts, Sirius no había experimentado un placer así como el que sintió ante la primera penetración del licántropo.

Ahora los gemidos si eran altos y James tuvo que reforzar el hechizo silenciador que habían puesto hacia un rato el y Sirius, no podían dejar que los vecinos se enteraran (y ya lo habrían echo si no fuese por el encantamiento, fijo )

Mientras el castaño seguía con sus salvajes embestidas haciendo delirar al moreno. Sirius a no podía aguantar mas y llego al orgasmo rápida y estruendosamente. Después quedo tan cansado que se durmió en aquel mismo instante. Aunque aquello no impidió que Remus y James redondearan la noche.

**3###########################3333###########################3**

Al día siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Remus, al que casi le da una taque al ver tal escena. Sirius dormía en medio de la alfombra al lado de una mancha muy sospechosa (la milagrosa mancha de alcohol ) totalmente desnudo y James estaba echado en el sofá también como le habían traído al mundo. La que se iba a armar si Lily se enteraba (no hace falta que lo jure). Y el......bueno el también estaba un poco desnudo.

Al principio no entendía porque estaba así, luego le vino a la mente todo lo ocurrido aquella noche y como James y el habían acabado en el sofá perdidos por al pasión y el deseo.

-"Decididamente Lily no puede enterarse d esto"- murmuro.

El licántropo se levanto, cogio sus cosas y subió a ducharse y cambiarse. Ya les despertaría luego.

El siguiente en despertar fue Sirius que de pronto lo recordó todo pero no encontraba a su "torturador" por ningún sitio, fue entonces cuando oyó el sonido del agua correr y se dirigió hacia el baño sigilosamente, todo lo sigiloso que puede ser un hombre como Sirius recién levantado y con algún signo de borrachera aun; vamos que tiro unas cuantas cosas en su camino y tropezó con otras cuantas, pero al final llego a su destino. Todavía hoy se preguntaba porque el lobo no le oyó, fácil también tenia signos de borrachera. (Lo que hace el alcohol madre mía ¬¬)

Remus s estaba duchando ajeo a todo lo que pasaba (el alcohol ¬¬) hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura (recordemos que el lobo no es tan musculoso como Sirius ). Cuando se giro se encontró con un empapado Sirius Black que lo miraba fijamente.

-"¡Sirius! Menudo susto me has dado ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te querías duchar hay otro baño o podrías haber esperado a que terminase, ¿no?"

Black no contesto siguió perdiéndose en aquellos ojos miel.

-"Sirius.... ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto preocupado.

Tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta, por lo que cerro los ojos mientras un suspiro de cansancio salía de sus labios, momento que aprovecho el moreno para apoderarse de sus labios y coger fuertemente sus caderas apretándolas contra las suyas.

Estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que cansados de al devoración mutua se separaron unas centímetros. (Y yo que no sabia que los perros eran tan carnívoros ). Lupin apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y suspiro. (Cuanto suspiros echa este hombre , parece los suspiros de Inglaterra)

-"Tampoco tenias que asustarme así Sirius. Pensaba que te pasaba algo"

-"Venga Remus sino no hubiese sido interesante"- respondió con una risita Black.-"Gracias"

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto hundiendo su cabeza en el pelo negro de su compañero.

-"Por hacerme disfrutar de una forma tan maravillosa y salvaje"- susurro en al oreja de Remus.

-"De nada Paddy."

-"¿Paddy?"- pregunto Sirius separándolo un poco de el

-"Si ¿No te Gusta? Puedo dejar de decirlo.

-"Me encanta Remsie"- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-"Pero solo en la intimidad."

Los dos salieron de la ducha, se vistieron y bajaron a preparar el desayuno. No despertarían a Prongs seria muy embarazoso para los tres.

-"Remus"-llamo Sirius después de colocar las tostadas sobre la mesa.

-"¿Si?"- pregunto este sin dejar de mirar las tortitas que estaba preparando.

-"Sabes que no puedo ser t pareja, ¿verdad?"- empezó incomodo ante la situación.

-"Lo se Padfoot y no te voy a obligar, ni a pedir que lo seas porque no hayamos acostado ayer. Tranquilo"- repuso monótonamente.

-"Lo siento Remus."- dijo Sirius avergonzado.

-"¿¡Por que lo sientes!?"-exclamo violentamente sacando las tortitas del fuego y mirándole fijamente- "No te sientas culpable Padfoot, no soy tan sensible como piensas. ¿Crees que no puedo acostarme con alguien sin querer que sea mi pareja para siempre?"- luego bajo la voz lentamente.-"sinceramente no te veo como mi pareja, eres......demasiado mujeriego."-termino con una sonrisita.

-"¡Eh! Yo no soy mujeriego, solo admiro al sexo opuesto."

-"Ya y entonces ¿Por qué ninguna chica te duraba mas de dos meses?"

-"Pues por...porque....... ¡¡¡Ese no es el caso!!!"

-"¡¡Podeis dejar de gritar!! Me duele la cabeza"- interrumpió un desnudo y somnoliento Prongs.-"Ya tenias el desayuno, genial. ¿Comemos?- dijo mirando hacia las tortitas y las tostadas.

Los otros dos se miraron y estallaron en carajadas incontroladas.

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja Y cuando terminemos comemos plátano de postre, ¿no James?"- dijo Sirius.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"No por nada solo que podrías vestirte antes de desayunar, ¿no crees?"

James miro a Sirius y luego así mismo y de pronto se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche de que iba desnudo completamente.

-"Ya decía yo que hacia fresco." – exclamo extrañado.

Sirius y Remus aumentaron las risas al oír lo último. James también se contagio y acabaron los tres riendo.

-"Bueno me voy a duchar y vestir."- anuncio James.

Cuando James volvió ya vestido los tres desayunaron entre risas.

-"Aunque hay que reconocer que el que mas gritaba de placer era Sirius, Eh Padfoot"- dijo Prongs.

-"Eso es cierto parecía que nunca le habían tocado"- secundo Remus.

-"Bueno ya os vale. ¿Qué querríais? Me estaba gustando es normal, algo muy normal"- repuso el ojigris mirando fijamente a Remus.

-"Muy buena salida Sirius pero si creías que me ibas a poner nervioso lamento decepcionarte. No me intimidas."

-"¿Seguro Remus?"- contesto este picaramente.

-"Segurisimo."

-"Demuestralo"- reto Sirius.

Sirius pensaba que Remus se acobardaría pero el licántropo ante aquella provocación no pudo hacer otra cosa que demostrárselo. Le cogio de al nuca y el beso como si le fuera la vida en ello. Black no se lo esperaba. Le dio un beso de los que James llamaba "besos Black", porque dejaban a las chicas alucinadas.

Cuando se separo Sirius se había quedado frío. Estaba claro que no quedaba mucho del tímido Remus, el lobo había tomado una parte que por derecho era suya y aquello el encantaba mas si cabe. Si el había atraído el tímido, el lobo le volvía loco (este hombre tiene una pequeña obsesión con el chico no? )

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja"-estallo James- "Sirius creo que te han robado la táctica, ahora en vez de "besos Black", será "besos Moony". Muy bien hecho Remus."

Remus sonreía aun con los labios un poco rojos por la fricción, por fin le había ganado a Sirius_. "He ganado la guerra Sirius. Dos a uno."_

-"Bueno va siendo hora de irse. Tengo una cita hoy je, je."- dijo Sirius levantándose.

-"Yo tengo que ir a ver a Lily, me va a matar por llegar tan tarde."- dijo James.

-"Bueno pues que os lo paséis bien. ¿Cuando nos volvemos a reunir?- pregunto Remus.

-"La próxima semana en casa de Prongs."- exclamo Sirius.

-"Muy bien os veré dentro de una semana. Adiós."-dijo James mientras salía por la puerta.

-"Bueno nos hemos quedado tu y yo solos lobito."- dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus.

-"Pero, ¿tu no tenias una cita?"

-"Si"- susurro en el cuello del castaño haciéndolo estremecer-"con tu cuerpo."

-"Seras malo, has echado a James, ¿Podríamos haber repetido lo de anoche?"- dijo antes de que le besara.

-"Hoy no te comparto con nadie."

-"¿Aquí o arriba?"- pregunto el castaño tras esa declaración.

Lo único que oyeron los vecino ye l mismo James fue una risa que provenía del numero 17. James sonrió.

"A ver si acaban juntos. Ya era hora de que se enrollaran."

Y luego desapareció rumbo a su casa a aguantar la bronca de Lily por llegar a aquellas horas (es q la mujer tiene un carácter )

**3######################333################################3**

**16 años después y algún hijo también.........**

-"Es curioso que aquella noche fuese una de las noches en las que me he sentido mas unido a vosotros."- dijo Sirius mirando hacia una foto de los tres juntos.-"Como te echo de menos James."

-"Pero me tienes a mi Sirius."- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-"Para lo que te he dado. Doce años en Azkaban y otros dos sin saber casi nada de mí. ¿Te parece justo?"

-"Yo no me he quejado aun Snuffles."

-"Me encanta cuando me llamas así."- dijo besándolo con pasión.

Después de recorrer prácticamente todo el cuerpo de su amante y de hacerlo llegar al más profundo éxtasis sobre el sofá de la elegante mansión Black y frente al árbol genealógico del susodicho Black, tal y como recordaba haber echo una noche hace dieciséis años con sus dos mejores amigos, dijo:

-"No me parece justo ni para ti, ni para mi, ni para...."

-"¡Sh! No digas su nombre, no le menciones, no rompas el encanto. No quiero hablar de el."

-"¿Por qué? Si te cae bien, ¿no?"

-"Si pero ya te tuvo bastante durante aquel año y después de que salieras de al cárcel."

-"Cierto."

Tras unos minutos de silencio el joven que estaba abrazado a Sirius en aquel inmenso salón pregunto.

-"¿Y como es Lupin?"

-"¡¡Harry!! Como eres"- exclamo riéndose Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar?

-"Para que si ya sabes que te quiero."

-"Y yo a ti Snuffles."- dijo besándolo con pasión.

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora:** bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, esta vez en serio . ¿Quién me mata? Lo siento por el final pero no puede dejar de ponerlo. Me habían recomendado que dejase a Sirius y Remus juntos, pero por llevarle la contraria a quien lo propuso acabo convirtiéndose en esto.

Jolin cuanto tiempo sin escribir es lo que pasa cuando te pasa medio verano sin ordenador y otro medio sin ideas o mejor dicho, estrujándote el cerebro para ver como liar a esos tres. No puedo decir que me salio muy bien, ni que esta muy mal. Me parece que para ser yo quien lo ha escrito esta bastante bien aunque las escenas de sexo se podrían mejorar yo no digo que no.

Bueno nada más que decir que ya os aburrí demasiado con las notitas que no venían al caso, es que ando muy graciosa últimamente. Y nada más salvo que acepto reviews, e-mails y todo lo habido y Por haber excepto virus ok?

Pues ala hacerme un poco más feliz y dejarme un review si es que alguien ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí abajo sin mandarme a la mierda.

Gracias por leer y aguantarme.

Besos

**AYA K**

**Terminado:** 2 de septiembre de 2004


End file.
